everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Daring Charming/books
Daring Charming debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) At the end of Orientation Week, Daring Charming attends Legacy Day practice. He pledges to save Snow White. When his brother, Dexter Charming, comes up to pledge and trips, Daring teases him good-naturedly. Daring plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. He is one of the few students who plays correctly. Daring and the Royals retaliate by throwing food at the Rebels in the castleteria. In the Treasury, Daring is taunted by Sparrow about the thought of being an outlaw. He and the others repair the Treasury. Daring helps Apple and Raven with room cleanup. Daring is to star as Boreas for the play. He chuckles at Lizzie's nonsensical nature and her improvisation and flirts with her, but she's not charmed. During the shardstorm, Daring and the students take shelter. He is sporting a light patch of growing gray fur on him, but the other students have already transfigured into objects. Daring helps the girls in the fight against the Jabberwock, but he struggles because he is in a small beast form. At the end of the battle, Lizzie uses a now-giant butter knife to dub him. Later on, he and Lizzie "accidentally" become friends. Daring is extremely excited for the Charming Family Ball. Daring attends the Family Ball. Ever After High (II) Duchess would like to prove to Daring that her bird, Pirouette, is much more talented than P-Hawk. Therefore out of his own confidence and certainty that his bird will win, Daring's bird competes in the all-bird talent show. Daring finds Shuffle in the crowd and returns her to Lizzie. He asks her on a stroll together but Lizzie doesn't show appeal. Duchess, on the other hand, would love one but Daring doesn't pay much attention. Daring sleeps outside his dorm because of the repetitive serenading outside his window. Duchess tells him about Lizzie's avid love for cards which grabs the attention of Daring. Duchess hastily breaks it to Daring that Lizzie's not interested, but she is. Daring appoints Duchess to write her name on a waiting list. He is in the crowd as the princesses start off their riding course. Daring is especially cheery when it's Lizzie's turn. At the end of the course and when Duchess regains consciousness, Daring offers Lizzie his jacket but Duchess nothing, probably because she out-rescued him. A new hit MirrorCast show has surfaced, called Daring's Day. On the show, Daring advertises his merchandise with several fans watching. Daring is asked for advice from Hopper on what a good birthday present is for Briar. Daring suggests jewelry, but before he can continue he is interrupted by his fan club. Daring has a meetup with Apple. Daring finds "Dexter" in Book End and goes to Hero Training class with him. On Parents Weekend, Daring wins the jousting match against Dexter and is congratulated for winning first. Daring auditions for the role of the forgetful prince in Justine's play. Daring blinds the crowd with his smile and forgets his lines, befitting the role. Later, when the fairies' wings mysteriously wilt, except Faybelle's, he escorts them to the infirmary. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters